Backlash 2016
|} 'WWE Backlash 2016 Main Show:' '1) After the match, we get a look back at all the eliminations including the final one with Becky Lynch forcing Carmella to tap out. Back live, Charly Caruso is in the ring with Becky. Becky said the fans have believed in her all the way. “Becky Balboa baby…we did it.”' 'Backstage, we see a shot of The Miz knocking on the door of Jagger Eaton’s backstage room. Miz asks Jagger how he can just skateboard in here from Nickelodeon. He offers to have Miz on his show unless they can get John Cena instead and slams the door on Miz.' 'Backstage, Bray Wyatt is attacking Randy Orton and slamming a door against his ankle.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Bennett celebrates with Maria as CM Punk looks on in shock. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Heath Slater and Rhyno and talks with them about facing The Usos and The Guns tonight. Slater said they are focused. He shakes Renee’s hand and thanks her for the interview. Slater proceeds to tell Rhyno he has had some stomach problems today and has gone around five times. Rhyno brings up how they are still live. Slater said he was just joking and lets out a WOOOOOOOOO. He then proceeds to grab his backside and tells Rhyno that he has to go right now.' 'A video package runs hyping The Miz vs. Dolph Ziggler tonight.' We go to commercial. 'Dolph Ziggler heads to the ring. Backstage, The Miz is trying to renegotiate his contract with Daniel Bryan and wants to be paid like the A-lister he is. Bryan stays quiet. Miz said the negotiations are going to get even tougher after he retains his title tonight.' '3) After the match, Maryse hands The Miz the title and they head up the ramp celebrating.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Bray Wyatt is out next. Before the match, it is announced that Randy Orton has not been cleared to wrestle tonight. Wyatt had attacked Orton earlier in the night. Wyatt wants the referee 10 count to be administered. The referee reaches a 10 count. As Wyatt goes to leave the ring, the announcer reveals that Wyatt will now be taking part in a no holds barred match next “against this man.” Kane walks out.' '4) After the match, Bray Wyatt celebrates in the ring as Kane is down. We then see Randy Orton walking down the ramp towards the ring. Orton with an RKO on Wyatt. Orton's music hits and he walks away with his arms up. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, we see AJ Styles walking around and comes across two independent wrestlers backstage. Styles said he knows exactly where they are right now. He assumes they are both sleeping in their cars and that they are both destined for failure.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Charly Caruso gets word with Heath Slater and Rhyno. Slater asks if they hear this crowd tonight. He talks about not getting drafted back in July, but thanks Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan for giving him the shot to get in this tournament. Slater talks about being champions with Rhyno and how he gets a contract now. He then talks about his “wife” Beulah adding, “We’re getting a double wide, baybay!”' 'A video package runs hyping Dean Ambrose vs. AJ Styles tonight.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, we see AJ Styles taking advantage of the referee bump and hitting a low blow kick to Dean Ambrose to setup the Styles Clash finish. Back live, we see AJ Styles holding up the WWE Championship as the PPV comes to a close.' End of the SmackDown PPV.